The development of acne, hirsutism and male-pattern baldness is dependent upon the presence of androgens, particularly testosterone and dihydrotestosterone (DHT). Testosterone is secreted into the blood stream by the adrenals and gonads and enters the cells of the sebaceous glands or hair follicles. This steroid binds specifically to the 5.alpha.-reductase enzyme which converts testosterone to its most active metabolite DHT. DHT binds to specific receptor proteins in the cell cytoplasm, and this steroid-protein complex is translocated to the nucleus of the cell where DHT becomes bound to the nuclear receptor protein. Nuclear binding is followed by the synthesis of specific classes of proteins, eventually leading to hypertrichosis (hirsutism), alopecia (male-pattern baldness) or sebaceous gland hypertrophy (manifested as acne or other skin inflammations).
The inhibition of testosterone conversion to DHT by the 5.alpha.-reductase enzyme and the inhibition of DHT binding to the receptor protein are accepted therapeutic modalities. A number of compounds, called antiandrogens, have been developed which can interfere with either testosterone metabolism or DHT binding to the receptor.
The serious side effects (such as decreased libido) produced by the systemic administration of antiandrogens preclude the systemic use of these drugs for the treatment of the above skin disorders. For example, progesterone is a highly active 5.alpha.-reductase enzyme inhibitor, but systemically disturbs the menstrual cycle in women, since it must be used on a regular basis in order to be effective. Many studies have shown that individual antiandrogens can be used topically to inhibit the action of androgens. However, applicants are not aware of any prior studies on the effectiveness of combining 5.alpha.-reductase inhibitors with androgen receptor blocking agents in a topical preparation.